vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daz Bonez (Mr. 1)
|-|Arabasta= |-|Impel Down= Summary Daz Bonez is a former bounty hunter who joined Baroque Works and was the highest ranked male Officer Agent and the strongest under Crocodile himself. His codename was Mr. 1 and his partner was Miss Doublefinger. His bounty before the timeskip was 75,000,000. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C Name: Daz Bonez, epithet "Murderer Daz Bones" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 31 (Pre-Timeskip), 33 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Bounty Hunter, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Acrobatics, Limited Metal Manipulation and Transformation (Can create blades from any part of his body), Body Control (Can make his blades spins at high speeds), Air Manipulation (Can produce precise thin air slashes capable of cleanly cutting through buildings), Resistance to Bladed and Blunt Weaponry and to Fire Manipulation/Heat Manipulation (Blocks Usopp's flame star with his hand and resisted the water boiling bath in Impel Down when he had no powers). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Inferior to Crocodile but not by an extense margin, severely damaged Zoro) | Large Town level (Undoubtedly stronger than Mr. 3, and should at least be slightly stronger than Bon Clay) Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept up with Zoro and managed to outmaneuver him on some occasions, and blocked most of his attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M (clashed with Zoro plenty of times) | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked a kick from Bon Clay, who is physically comparable to Daz and contended with him), higher against cutting and piercing attacks (Through normal means, Zoro was incapable of even scratching the surface of Daz's skin with his blades despite proving to be physically superior via overpowering his offense and defense during the majority of their fight) | At least Large Town level (At least as durable as the lower ranked Baroque Work members), far higher against cutting and piercing attacks (weapons utilized by marine officers could not even scratch him, and he was even capable of stopping an attack from Dracule Mihawk despite later being cut down this may be attributed to Mihawk utilizing Haki to bypass his Devil Fruit functions). Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Air Slashes. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Adept fighter with experience as an assassin. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Supa Supa no Mi (Dice-Dice Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Daz Bones, allowing him to gain characteristics of a steel blade to attack opponents with, making Daz Bones a Fullbody Bladed Human. * Spider: Remaining completely motionless, Daz hardens his body and becomes impervious to harm. * Spar Claw: Bones turns the undersides of his fingers into blades before slashing at his opponent. If he performs this move with enough force, he can even split objects behind his intended target. * Sparkling Daisy: After turning the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, Daz places his hands together wrist-to-wrist before lunging at his opponent, whom he simultaneously stabs and slices with his hands. The sheer force behind this attack causes Daz to not only cut his intended target but things behind his target as well. * Atomic Spar: After turning his fingers into blades, Daz crosses both hands over his chest before slashing forward with a downward "X" motion, instantly slicing anything in front of him. * Spiral Hollow: Daz creates circular blades along his forearms before making them spin, turning his forearms into mini-tiller blades that shred anything they touch. His fists remain unchanged during this attack. Due to the way the blades spin around Daz's arms, his arms resemble drills used by excavators. * Spar Break: Daz swings and crosses his bladed arms in front of him, resulting in several powerful horizontal slashes. The slashes are so sharp that they can cut objects behind the target as well. * Atomic Spurt: As with many other of his attacks, Daz turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, but he also sprouts a blade on the bottom of each of his feet, like ice skates, and dashes towards his opponent, gaining great momentum before he strikes. Key: Alabasta Saga | Impel Down Gallery ID Mr 1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Arabasta Saga Keys were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7